Keep Our Dream
by mss Dhyta
Summary: Mungkin kau telah pergi tapi aku akan tetap memenuhi impian kita. Setelah itu jemput aku ya, aku mohon. For Vivaration Festival RnR?


Keep Our Dream by mss Dhyta

Bleach by Tite Kubo

Pair : UlquiHime

For Vivaration Festival

**AU, OOC**

****

"Berjanjilah, kau akan menjemputku di pelabuhan 2 bulan lagi."

"Aku janji, aku akan menunggumu walaupun kau terlambat untuk pulang. Sampai kapanpun."

***

Desa Karakura, sebuah desa terpencil yang begitu damai, tempat yang begitu asri dan dipenuhi penduduk ditahun itu, tahun 1990. Ketika komunikasi belum masuk secara keseluruhan, dan hanya beberapa orang yang memiliki telepon agar bisa berhubungan dengan kota lain.

Desa Karakura berada di dekat pantai, dan nelayan adalah profesi yang kebanyakan dijalani oleh penduduknya, di tempat itu banyak rumah sederhana yang berjejer tidak jauh dari pantai. Pantai indah yang bernama Pantai Karakura, selalu terjaga kebersihannya, karena semua penduduk menghargai keberadaannya sebagai tempat mereka mencari uang.

Disana juga terdapat sebuah pelabuhan kecil tempat kapal-kapal yang biasanya hanya datang 2 minggu sekali untuk berlabuh. Pelabuhan sederhana yang dibuat agar hasil tangkapan mereka bisa dijual di kota, yang biasanya menerima harga lebih tinggi.

Beberapa anak berlari-lari dengan riang, pasir pantai menempel dikaki kecil mereka yang sibuk berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, Orihime Inoue memperhatikan tingkah anak-anak itu dengan gembira, ia begitu ingin memiliki salah satu dari mereka jika ia bisa.

Orihime terus tersenyum, melihat tingkah anak-anak itu. Rambut panjangnya terbang tertiup angin, mengikuti kearah mana angin ingin membawa rambut itu berkibar. Namun tiba-tiba pandangannya gelap, dan ia merasakan tangan seseorang menutupi matanya.

Orihime sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian tangannya menyentuh tangan itu. "Ulqui, aku tahu itu kau."

Orihime menarik tangan itu, dan melihat pemiliknya dengan gembira, ia bisa merasakan rasa cinta yang begitu memenuhi dada. Ia memiliki suami yang begitu mencintainya, ia tahu itu dan ia juga bisa merasakannya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Ulquiorra berpindah, dan menempatkan diri disebelah Orihime yang masih memegang tangan kirinya.

Orihime menggeleng. "Aku hanya berpikir. Kapan kita bisa punya anak seperti mereka?"

Ulquiorra tersenyum, hanya seulas senyum tipis yang selalu ia simpan di depan orang lain. Ia hanya mampu memperlihatkan senyum itu pada istri tercintanya.

"Kita baru menikah, 2 minggu lalu dan kau sudah meminta anak?"

Wajah putih Orihime mendadak memerah, menunjukkan reaksi atas jawaban Ulquiorra yang masuk akal dan baru menyadari ucapan bodohnya beberapa saat lalu. "Maksudku, suatu saat nanti." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Ulquiorra menarik kepala itu dan menyandarkan ke bahunya yang tegap, Orihime pun hanya bisa mengikuti gerakan cepat Ulquiorra. Hanya bisa merasakan bagaimana bahagianya ketika pria yang selalu menunjukkan ekspresi dingin dan tidak peduli kepada siapapun, memanjakannya sebagai seorang istri.

"Suatu saat nanti, kita akan mempunyai anak, kita berdua akan merawatnya dan ketika ia sudah bisa masuk SD. Aku dan kau akan menyekolahkannya disini, sampai ia SMA. Setelah itu ia akan kita kuliahkan di kota."

Orihime tersenyum mendengar cerita Ulquiorra, harapan biasa yang begitu manis terdengar ditelinganya.

"Terserah anak itu perempuan atau laki-laki, aku ingin dia menjadi anak yang baik, sehat dan membantumu nanti jika ia sudah mampu. Ia akan menjadi seorang panutan bagi adiknya nanti ia akan menjadi pelindung jika ia laki-laki dan penasehat bagi saudara-saudaranya jika ia perempuan." Orihime melanjutkan dengan segala harapannya, dan keinginannya terhadap anaknya di masa depan.

Angin sore yang bertiup menuju lautan, pasir yang berserakan di pantai dan ombak menjadi saksi cerita bagaimana harapan mereka kedepannya. Mereka berdua terus bercerita tentang harapan mereka akan keluarga yang mereka bangun. Sampai burung-burung mulai kembali ke sarangnya, dan matahari mulai tenggelam.

Ulquiorra dan Orihime kembali ke rumah mereka dengan bergandengan tangan.

***

"Kenapa harus selama itu?" Orihime merapikan baju Ulquiorra dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah tas besar berwarna hitam.

Ulquiorra yang sedang mengenakan sebuah kemeja berwarna putih dan menghadap ke kaca yang setinggi dirinya, melihat Orihime yang mengepak pakaiannya dengan tidak rela. Dia yakin istri manapun akan mengeluh seperti istrinya saat ini.

"Maaf, aku dan Ichigo tiba-tiba dipanggil ke kota sebagai wakil dari desa ini, hanya 2 bulan kau tahu kan perjalanan dari sini ke kota dengan kapal paling cepat 1 minggu, dan katanya ada pertemuan untuk bulan depan jadi aku dan Ichigo sepakat untuk sekalian menetap di kota untuk sementara." jelas Ulquiorra panjang lebar, tapi tidak mengurangi ekspresi cemberut dan tidak senang Orihime.

Orihime melangkah menuju suaminya, dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Hanya 2 bulan kau janji?"

Ulquiorra berbalik dan memegang tangan istrinya, menggenggamnya erat dan tersenyum. "2 bulan dan tak akan lebih."

Orihime membalas senyuman itu, ia benar-benar mempercayai suaminya. Tangan kanannya berpindah dari genggaman Ulquiorra menuju wajahnya. Menyibak rambut hitamnya dan melihat mata hitamnya begitu dalam.

Beberapa saat kemudian Ulquiorra sudah menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Orihime, begitu lembut dan menimbulkan sensasi yang menggoda. Ulquiorra melepaskan ciuman itu, dan menatap mata Orihime sekali lagi, meyakinkan wanita itu bahwa ia tidak akan meninggalkannya.

"Hanya 2 bulan, dan jemput aku di pelabuhan setelah itu ya?"

"Aku janji, 2 bulan lagi. Aku akan menunggu walaupun kau terlambat pulang, aku akan tetap menunggu."

***

Orihime melihat testpack yang ia pegang dengan takjub, ia melihat 2 garis yang tertera dengan bahagia. Ia hamil, berarti impiannya menjadi seorang ibu bersama Ulquiorra bukan sebuah mimpi lagi. Ia benar-benar hamil dan akan memiliki anak hanya dalam waktu kurang dari setahun.

Baru 1 minggu ia ditinggal Ulquiorra dan ia sudah tidak sabar menunggu 7 minggu lagi untuk memberi kejutan bagi suaminya.

Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana Ulquiorra akan memeluknya, dan mengecup dahinya ketika ia tahu bahwa dirinya sedang mengandung.

***

Hampir setiap sore Orihime berada di pinggir pantai, dan menikmati bagaimana angin pantai memanjakannya. Kadang ia pun tertawa bersama dengan anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola pantai, sampai Rukia menegur dirinya dan mengingatkan kandungannya yang masih muda.

Orihime begitu merasakan kerinduan yang sangat. Ia ingin sekali memberitahu Ulquiorra tentang kehamilannya secepat mungkin. Tapi ia masih harus menunggu beberapa minggu ke depan sebelum bertemu dengan suaminya.

Ia terus menunggu setiap sore hingga usia kandungannya mencapai hampir 1 bulan. Ia begitu bahagia ketika menyadari kalau ia hanya tinggal menunggu 8 bulan untuk menimang bayi. Dan hanya tinggal menunggu 3 hari untuk memberi kabar pada Ulquiorra yang akan pulang.

Namun ketika hari kedua menjelang kepulangan suaminya terlewati dan besok adalah hari H. Badai kencang menerpa dan membuat perasaan Orihime tidak tenang, hari yang gelap ketika waktu baru saja menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Dan ia harus sendirian di rumah menjaga dirinya dan bayi dalam kandungannya ditengah badai yang membawa firasat buruk baginya.

***

"Orihime, bangun." Rukia terus menepuk bahu Orihime yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang. Ia membangunkan wanita itu dengan ekspresi cemas karena tubuh wanita hamil itu begitu panas yang menandakan dirinya sedang sakit.

Orihime membuka matanya perlahan, hanya perlahan. Dan ia menangkap bayangan Rukia samar-samar. "Ada apa? Apakah mereka sudah tiba?"

Rukia menggeleng, memandang Orihime dengan cemas. "Ayo sebaiknya aku temani kau ke klinik, kau sakit. Nanti jika suamimu sudah tiba akan kuberitahu dia dan memintanya menysulmu."

Tak ada jawaban dari Orihime , tapi Rukia bisa menebak Orihime akan menolak tawarannya. Sudah beberapa bulan ini Orihime terus menunggu di pinggir pantai dan jelas sekali kalau panas pun tidak akan menghalanginya untuk menunggu lagi.

"Maaf Rukia-san kau tahu kan aku sangat menantikan hari ini."

Wanita berambut panjang itu memohon pada Rukia yang begitu sulit memaksa orang lain. Rukia hanya mengangguk pasrah dan meninggalkan Orihime setelah berjanji akan memanggilkan dokter dari klinik ke rumahnya.

"Arigatou." Orihime hanya tersenyum dengan wajah pucat seputih kertas, ia merasakan mual sekaligus menggigil secara bersamaan, setidaknya dengan tidur mungkin saja semuanya akan kembali baik.

***

Sebuah kapal merapat di pelabuhan, dan beberapa awak kapal turun dari sana. Orihime memperhatikan setiap awak kapal yang turun dan menantikan rambut hitam dengan mata hijau milik suaminya turun dari kapal dan memeluknya seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan.

Tetapi sampai Rukia yang juga menunggu Ichigo akhirnya menemukan orang yang ia tunggu, Orihime belum menemukan apapun yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda keberadaan Ulquiorra. Orihime berlari menuju Ichigo yang baru saja turun dari kapal berharap ia akan mendapatkan kabar baik tentang suaminya.

"Ichigo, kau tahu dimana Ulquiorra?" Orihime bertanya dengan begitu tegang, tangannya tak berhenti gemetar sementara tubuhnya yang sudah berbalut jaket tebal menggigil.

Ichigo melirik beberapa temannya yang baru tiba dari kota dengan tatapan yang begitu tidak ingin dilihat Orihime, tatapan mata itu seolah-olah mengatakan kalau ada masalah dengan suaminya. Orihime menggeleng berkali-kali ia benar-benar tidak siap jika terjadi sesuatu dengan suaminya.

"Maaf Orihime, kemarin kapal kami sempat mengalami masalah ketika badai, dan salah satu awak kapal kami tercebur ke dalam laut karena kapal kami oleng. Ulquiorra berusaha menyelamatkannya tapi kami tidak menemukan mereka berdua setelah itu." Ichigo menjelaskan tiap kata perlahan-lahan, sementara itu dengan cepat ekspresi Orihime berubah, menjadi lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

Orihime mencerna setiap kata yang dilontarkan Ichigo, membiarkan setiap sel di otaknya menyerap dengan sempurna, ia mengerti apa yang terjadi tapi ia tetap tidak percaya semua hal yang ia dengar bisa terjadi.

"Maksud kalian apa? Kalian bercanda kan? Atau Ulquiorra menyuruh kalian untuk melakukan ini? Ia mau memberi kejutan padaku kan?"

Orihime bertanya dengan air mata yang mengalir melewati pipinya. Ia panik ia takut dan ia tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa suami yang ia peluk beberapa bulan lalu sudah menghilang untuk selamanya ketika mereka akan memiliki apa yang mereka impikan.

"Ulquiorra!! Aku mohon jangan buat aku takut, aku sedang hamil, kita akan punya anak. Ayo sekarang keluarlah dari tempatmu bersembunyi. Aku mohon." langkah kaki wanita itu menuju kapal yang telah menempel dengan mulut pelabuhan, ia masuk kedalamnya dan menelusuri setiap tempat yang bisa ia jangkau.

Rukia, Ichigo dan awak kapal lainnya hanya menatap Orihime dengan sendu, mereka tidak mampu untuk mencegah, wanita itu tetap harus menyadarinya walaupun hati kecilnya pasti memberontak.

Semuanya kosong, tak ada yang tersisa. Hanya peralatan berlayar dan beberapa tong yang berisi persediaan minum. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan lainnya. Sekarang ia berdiri di kapal sendirian, dan menyadari kalau semua hal yang diceritakan oleh Ichigo adalah kenyataan.

Orihime tahu terlalu konyol jika dirinya meminta Ulquiorra untuk tertawa dan memeluknya setelah hal ini. Terlalu bodoh jika ia harus terus berteriak dan memohon agar Ulquiorra secara tiba-tiba menariknya ke pantai dan memberi selamat atas kehamilannya.

Ia hanya bisa menerima kalau ia telah kehilangan suami ketika ia baru akan menjadi ibu.

***

Orihime menatap makanan yang ada dihadapannya dengan tidak berselera, ia terus berharap kalau yang ia hadapi saat ini bukan kenyataan. Sudah hampir 2 hari ini dirinya tidak menerima makanan, ia tahu kalau ia memiliki janin yang lebih membutuhkan makanan dari pada dirinya.

Rukia Kurosaki, sahabat yang selalu mendampingi Orihime hanya bisa melihat Orihime dengan perasaan iba. Ia sudah berkali-kali menegur tapi Orihime selalu diam dan melihat kearah jendela yang langsung menghadap ke pantai dan kadang bergumam 'Tanggal berapa sekarang, aku harus menjemput Ulquiorra.'

"Orihime makanlah, walaupun hanya sedikit. Ingatlah kalau kau akan memiliki anak, dan bayimu tentu saja membutuhkanmu walaupun ayahnya tak ada lagi."

Orihime tidak menjawab, dan masih melihat jendela dengan mata sembab. Dirinya bisa merasakan lapar tapi entah kenapa seluruh tubuhnya tak ingin memberikan sesuap nasipun pada lambungnya.

"Terimakasih." hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibirnya yang begitu kering.

***

Orihime's POV

Setelah semua ini aku tidak bisa merasakan pelukanmu, ciumanmu yang begitu lembut dan tatapanmu yang selalu membuatku merasakan kehangatan.

Aku tak tahan jika harus terus berdiri sendiri, menopang anak yang aku kandung sendiri. Membesarkannya tanpamu, dan menceritakan tentangmu tanpa membuat air mataku mengalir.

Aku tak tahan jika kau harus pergi dariku. Aku selalu bermimpi bersamamu hingga tua nanti, memiliki banyak anak dan melihat anak-anak kita memiliki anak –cucu kita.

Sekarang jika anak ini lahir, haruskah aku merasakan semua itu sendiri, tanpamu? Aku rasa aku tak akan sanggup untuk tidak mengalirkan air mata setiap waktu.

Aku mohon kembalilah, atau jemputlah aku.

***

Rukia mengetuk pintu kayu yang dengan perlahan, berharap Orihime mendengar ketukan pintunya, sore itu begitu cerah, dan ia ingin Orihime ke pantai untuk melihat permainan bola pantai hari ini.

Langkah kakinya menuju ranjang tempat Orihime berbaring, Rukia membangukan Orihime dan menunggu reaksi dari wanita itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Keluarlah, kali ini saja aku mohon. Aku tidak tega jika harus melihatmu seperti ini terus. Sore ini begitu cerah,dan banyak anak-anak bermain kau biasa keluar dengan Ulquiorra kan?"

Orihime hanya terdiam, tak bergeming wajahnya menghadap ke tembok, ia tidak melihat Rukia yang menunggu jawabannya. Ia memang rindu dengan suasana pantai tempat ia selalu bersantai dengan suaminya. Tapi ia tetap ingin berada di tempat ia berada sekarang, terus berharap suaminya akan kembali dan memeluknya.

"Aku mohon, jika kau memang tidak ingin melanjutkan untuk menonton anak-anak. Aku akan kembali mengantarmu kesini."

Orihime akhirnya berbalik, dan duduk diatas tempat tidur. Ia begitu merepotkan Rukia , dan ia benar-benar tidak ingin tenggelam dalam kesedihan terus menerus tapi kenangan terus membawanya menuju kesedihan, setidaknya ia berharap akan lebih baik jika bisa keluar saat ini.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku telah merepotkanmu ya." Orihime berusaha tersenyum, walaupun tampak kaku karena terlalu dipaksakan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku harap kau bisa cepat kembali seperti dulu."

***

Pantai, anginnya, pasirnya dan suara teriakan bahagia anak-anak. Semuanya masih terlihat sama bagi Orihime kecuali satu, tak ada Ulquiorra lagi disampingnya. Hanya satu hal yang menghilang dan fatal mengubah semua hal yang ia lihat walaupun angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi dan begitu sejuk, ombak pun bergulung-gulung mencapai pantai dengan suara gemuruh yang lembut.

Orihime duduk di pinggir pantai dan memperhatikan tawa anak-anak yang begitu bahagia. Tanpa sadar ia mengusap perutnya, kandungan yang sudah berusia 2 bulan tanpa ayahnya.

Matanya kembali melihat ke arah pantai yang begitu luas tanpa batas, hanya batas matalah yang membuatnya terlihat memiliki ujung.

Orihime mengingat kembali saat-saat pertamanya ketika bersama Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra seorang dokter dan dirinya hanyalah penghuni desa nelayan yang kecil. Ia sendirian karena kedua orangtuanya meninggal di telan ganasnya badai.

Mereka berdua baru saling mengenal ketika Orihime sakit, dan harus dibawa ke klinik yang dulu di jaga oleh Ulquiorra. Pertemuan biasa antara pasien dan dokter yang kemdian berlanjut menjadi cinta.

Orihime mengelus perutnya lagi, seolah-olah mengirimkan semua cerita yang ada di memorinya kepada janin yang ia kandung. Menceritakan semua hal indah yang telah ia lalui bersama suaminya.

"Dulu, ayahmu. Suka sekali bermain dengan anjing peliharaan ibu. Setiap kali ibu membawa Hachiko anjing ibu, ayahmu yang sedang menyusuri pantai pasti akan menghampiri dan memberinya makan."

Orihime bisa merasakan matanya yang mulai pedih, air mata mengalir lagi, walaupun hanya sedikit tidak sebanyak ketika berita buruk datang padanya. Tetapi tetap menunjukkan perasaannya yang begitu hampa tanpa seseorang yang begitu ia cintai.

"Ayahmu, kadang bermain dengan Hachiko, dan ibu pun mulai menyukai ayahmu yang begitu baik walaupun terlihat dingin. Tetapi suatu hari, Hachiko yang sudah tua sakit dan ayahmu berusaha mengobatinya, walaupun ia yang dokter umum tidak mengerti tentang hewan, ia tetap berusaha. Sampai kemudian, Hachiko meninggal, dan ibu benar-benar merasa kehilangan."

Orihime menelan ludahnya, berusaha untuk tidak terus menangis walaupun ia tidak mampu.

"Kau tahu, setelah Hachiko meninggal ayahmu lah yang selalu menjadi pendamping ibu. Menjadi satu-satunya orang yang begitu setia mendampingi ibu seperti ketika Hachiko bersama ibu, ia bukan hanya menjadi teman tapi juga seseorang yang ibu cintai. Sampai suatu hari ayahmu melamar ibu di pantai ini, dengan sebuah cincin dan seikat bunga. Ia menuliskan nama kami berdua di pasir pantai. Dan membuat ibu hanya bisa mengangguk dan menangis menjawab lamarannya."

Orihime melihat perutnya, yang belum menunjukkan perubahan, karena usia kandungan yang masih muda. Ia mengelusnya terus dan menyampaikan segala hal yang ingin ia ceritakan.

"Kami ingin sekali memilikimu, tetapi setelah kau ada, ibu harus kehilangan ayahmu. Kehilangan sekali lagi orang yang begitu ibu sayangi."

Orihime mengusap air matanya, dengan lengan bajunya.

"Bisakah ibu, menyampaikan semua isi hati ibu kepadamu seperti ibu menitipkan semuanya pada ayahmu? Ibu sangat ingin merawatmu dan membesarkanmu tapi..."

Tak ada lanjutan dari kata-kata Orihime, tapi secara tiba-tiba Orihime menangkap siluet bayangan di hadapannya. Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam dan mata hijau. Tersenyum padanya, Orihime menatap bayangan itu dengan takjub dan tidak percaya. Apalagi ketika bayangan itu mengelus perutnya.

"Percayalah, dia akan menjagamu. Seperti aku menjagamu, rawatlah dia karena dialah yang akan menjadi penghibur. Ia adalah impian kita, wujudkanlah demi kita berdua."

Ketika Orihime ingin menggapai bayangan itu, ia gagal bayangannya menghilang. Tangan kanan Orihime hanya menggapai angin. Dan seketika itu tangisnya pecah.

***

***

***

7 tahun kemudian-

Sepasang ibu dan anak laki-lakinya menyusuri pantai untuk mencari kerang, anak laki-laki itu terus menggenggam tangan ibunya dan berlari setiap menemukan kerang. Langkah kakinya kecil tapi begitu bahagia. Dan sang ibu menyusul dengan terburu-buru khawatir anaknya akan terjatuh.

"Ulquiorra, jangan cepat-cepat nanti kau bisa tersandung."

"Iya ibu, aku akan pelan-pelan." Ulquiorra kecil yang telah menemukan sebuah kerang yang begitu menarik perhatiannya akhirnya berhenti dan menunggu ibunya menyusul. Ia menarik kerang dari pasir pantai dan memberikan pada ibunya.

"Ini, untuk ibu."

Ibunya, Orihime Inoue menerima kerang itu sambil tertawa dan kembali menggenggam tangan kecil anaknya . "Kenapa harus diberikan kepada ibu?"

"Karena Ulqui sayang pada ibu."

Orihime menarik anak laki-lakinya dan duduk didepannya. "Ayah juga sayang pada Ulqui chan lho."

Ulquiorra kecil mengangguk lagi, mata nya berwarna hitam seperti ibunya, begitu juga rambutnya. Kulitnya putih seperti porselen dengan senyum yang begitu mirip ayahnya.

"Ulqui juga sayang sama ayah."

Orihime tersenyum kecil, mengacak-acak rambut anaknya. "Kalau begitu lemparkan kerang ini ke laut, pasti ayah akan menerimanya."

"Benarkah?" mata hitam Ulquiorra kecil berbinar kagum. Dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Orihime.

"Tentu saja, lemparkanlah, pasti ayah akan senang menerimanya."

Ulquiorra kecil kembali berlari sementara Orihime melihatnya dari jauh, Ulquiorra kecil melemparkan kerangnya dan berteriak. "Ayah, Ulqui sayang sama ayah!"

Orihime tersenyum melihat anaknya kembali berlarian kecil ke arahnya, dan memeluknya. Di dalam hati ia pun berbisik memberikan kabar pada suaminya.

"_Kami baik-baik saja disini, anakmu sudah mengerti bagaimana keadaanmu, dan ia sangat bangga padamu. Jagalah dirimu baik-baik disana suatu saat, jika aku sudah bisa melihat cucu kita. Mungkin aku akan menyusulmu. Tolong jemput aku."_

***

END

***

A/N : Hwa!! Gaje! *hebring sendiri*

Gomenasai *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Kenapa pakai pair ini karena…*bingung* gak tahu kenapa

Kalau ada kesalahan tolong bantuin perbaiki lewat review ya ^^

Arigatou Gozaimasu

2+4

Withlove

RnR?


End file.
